Easy cleanability of surfaces, e.g., removal of dirt and grime, graffiti, or erasable surfaces, is a long standing desired feature. Illustrative applications where easy cleanability is desired include windows, electronic device screens, work surfaces, appliances, door and wall surfaces, signs, etc. Other illustrative applications include writable surfaces such as dry erase boards, file folders, notebooks, etc. where effective writability coupled with later easy removal of the writing is desired.
Articles having cleanable surfaces have been made from a variety of materials offering various combinations of properties. Commonly recognized embodiments include certain label materials, dry erase articles, note papers, file folders with cleanable tabs, etc.
Dry erase boards have been used as writing surfaces for years because of their convenience and versatility. The boards provide a means for expression which eliminates the mess and trouble of a chalk board.
A standing challenge for dry erase articles is to find surfaces that can be easily cleaned, resist staining when written on with permanent markers, can be easily erased when written on with conventional dry erase markers, are durable, and so forth. Glass and porcelain surfaces have been long used in the writing surfaces of dry erase articles but improved performance is desired, for instance, though their non-porous surfaces are easily written on with dry erase markers and then easily erased after one day, the writing builds adhesion to the board over time becoming difficult or even impossible to remove by wiping with a dry eraser. Dry erase writing that is not removable by a dry eraser is commonly called ghosting. In addition, permanent markers tend to adhere well and cannot be easily removed. For example, such writing is often removable only with solvents such as isopropanol. Solvent based cleaners are being replaced in the marketplace with cleaners containing water, surfactant, and a few percent of a less volatile organic solvent. Such cleaners are not always capable of removing permanent marker writing from dry erase boards. Other common dry erase surfaces with the same cleaning problems include coated film, melamine, and painted plastic and steel.
A continuing need is for cleanable writable surfaces that exhibit robust durable performance; improved receptivity to writing with a variety of writing instruments under a variety of conditions; and improved erasability and cleanability exhibiting low ghosting properties.